Meet Me By The Water
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: BBYL sequel; B&B are off on their honeymoon, but will things onboard be everything they wanted? Or will a dark secret surface and ruin it all? BB, AJ, NZ. T for violent themes, and death.
1. Would You Meet My By The Water, Baby

**Hey peeps! How's it going? Well, here's the sequel to BBYL. This is a little intro for everyone who hasn't read the first (though I do recommend it :-D), and then a little more about what happened before they got on the ship. Updates may take a little longer because I'm fighting an evil case of writer's block (this always happens, can't think of any House, write Bones, and vice versa). Note: I am no longer doing the whole 1000 word thing, but some will be over 2000. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones. All summer long! They are all mine to do whatever I wish with them, whenever I wish to. Yeah, and there are llamas that are talking to me telling me what to say and arguing with the flying pigs. :-D**

**Important stuff you will need if you didn't read BBYL:**

There is a new character, Nessa, who's deaf and has a loyal golden retriever, Twilight. She is dating Zach, and he is living with her. Zach is just a _little_ afraid of her dog.

Angela and Jack got married, only a week after he proposed. They live in his house, and are quite happy. Jack has a daughter, too. Her name is Kae. She's 12, loves photography and Parker (sisterly way), and is very much like Angela, just less squealie. They are a very happy family.

Temperance and Booth _just_ got married (really, last _chapter_ of BBYL). Now they are on their honeymoon, on a cruise ship. The rest of this will be about all the going-ons before they got onboard.

**Meet Me By The Water**

**Would you meet me by the water, baby?**

Parker had been happy to go off and live with Auntie Angela (or Squeals) and Uncle Jack. Nessa and Zach had promised to drop off and make sure that Parker was still sane. Cam wasn't too happy about losing her best anthropologist for two weeks, and losing Booth to her. She'd have to use some other person if there was a crime, and if they weren't even half as thorough as Dr. Brennan she would lose it. The rest of the squints would be there, but they all still needed Dr. Brennan to be truly successful. Nessa had decided to study under Angela for a while. Now Temperance and Booth were on the plane to South Carolina, as that's where the cruise started.

Temperance leaned her head against Booth's shoulder. They were in a three-passenger seat with the end seat empty. Booth was in the middle, Temperance next to the window. They each had some kind of music player with. Booth a MP3, and Temperance the usual iPod. Temperance had looked up the song that had played on their wedding night and downloaded the whole CD. She really liked the CD. It was called Happenstance. The soft music was just enough to lull her into a light sleep. Booth looked over at her and smiled. He could hear just a little bit of her music over his. He had managed to convince her to leave the laptop at home, saying she deserved a break. They had finished all their packing the night before, and now they were ready for two weeks of relaxation. As Booth started to imagine what was going on at the Hodgins' household, he drifted off into sleep.

o-O-o

Hours Later:

The plane had landed. They had gotten their luggage, and were now off wandering through the airport. They had three hours before the ship left.

"Let's grab some grub." Booth nodded in the direction of a small restaurant. He saw the puzzled look on Temperance's face and clarified. "Food."

"I realize that, but I was just thinking about what was going to happen if there was a case back at the lab."

"Well, I'm sure Nessa can handle the guys. And if they don't listen to her, they'll listen to her dog." Temperance smiled at the thought.

"They'd better." Booth added before approaching the restaurant.

"How many?" The host asked as they arrived.

"Two."

"Right this way." They were led to a small table for two. He handed them their menus and left. Booth opened his and started looking through it.

"No way! They have tater-burgers! And they come with a side of fries!" Booth smiled. Tater-burgers, for one, were rare, and coming with a side of fries was also very rare (as fries are on burger). Temperance smiled seeing how excited he was over a sandwich. They ordered their meals, and had a delicious lunch. Temperance got a simple salad, and Booth, of course, got the tater-burger. Soon they only had and hour and a half before they boarded.

"So, what next?" Temperance asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, we could just walk around, see the sights for a while."

"Sounds great." The couple stood up, paid the bill, and walked out of the airport. They got a cab and just told him to go anywhere. Soon they ended up at a very nice park, and just relaxed there for a while. About an hour later, they got another cab and went to the docks where they would be boarding. Moments later, they were onboard, and ready to go to Jamacia.

**Was that super short or what? Severe case of writer's block, sorry! I'm sorry about how boring this is. I just wanted to get it posted (the real chappie one isn't going too bad).**

**I need a favor: BABY NAMES! Yep. Lots. For Zach and Nessa, Angela and Jack, and of course, Booth and Bones. Now, I'm not saying that there will be any children from any of them in this story, but there might be. Boy and girl names please! And **_**please**_** write what couple you want them to go with. And please, not Emily, Brittany, or Tiffany. Or David, Sean, and Matt. There are way too many of them in my school.**

**And I have a severe case of writer's block, but usually reviews with ideas help:-D**

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!**


	2. We'll Have a Really Good Time

**I'm baacckk (that was quick)! And well, being as I've never been kissed, I try to stay away from all that fluffy kissing stuff (details), so if some parts seem a little bare that's why. Just thought I'd tell you. **

**I need a favor from all of you who are reading this. BABY NAMES! Yep. Lots. For Zach and Nessa, Angela and Jack, and of course, Booth and Bones. Now, I'm not saying that there will be any children from any of them in this story, but there might be. Boy and girl names please! And _please_ write what couple you want them to go with. **

**Updates may take slightly longer, as they always have with sequels and me.**

**If you add this to alerts/favs, _please_ review for each chappie! I had fifteen people add BBYL to alerts, and thirty-seven to favorites, and only got a max of 9 (per chapter). It doesn't take too long to drop me a line. Even just to say "hi" or "it's ok." (Though I loovvee the long ones!)** **I always love to hear thoughts, suggestions, errors!**

**Enjoy!**

**Meet Me By The Water**

**We'll have a really good time.**

It was a beautiful morning onboard the St. Maria cruise ship. The sun was just barely over the horizon, pink and purple stripes surrounding it. The moon was barely visible on the opposite side of the sun. The water of the Pacific Ocean was a rich, deep blue that looked like it never ended. It was a Sunday morning, day one of the 14-day, 14-night trip from DC to Jamaica and back. They would spend a full day and night docked at Jamaica before heading back. Fourteen days of relaxation. Fourteen days of the best honeymoon ever. At least that's what Temperance and Booth thought. So far (for the one night they had been on the cruise) things had been perfect. Hopefully that wouldn't change.

The sun was shining through the curtains and onto the bed in the newlyweds' room. Neither one of them were facing the sun, but they could both feel it on their backs and sides. The last night had been amazing. They had a cozy little suite on the second floor. If you walked out onto the balcony you had one of the best views of the ocean and activities on the ship. The room was brown and blue on opposite walls. They had planned to go and try out the surfing machine if they ever got out of bed. They had met another couple that they really liked last night. They had made lunch plans with them. Temperance would have liked some more time just with Booth, but the couple seemed really nice. Suddenly the alarm clock beeped. Temperance groaned and hit it. She was too comfortable to be woken up. She hoped that it hadn't wakened Booth. She liked the way his arm felt when it was wrapped around her.

"'Morning."

"Go back to sleep." Temperance didn't want anything to change. She was too comfortable.

"What time is it?" She could tell he was smiling.

"Too early." She reached over and flipped the clock over, so the numbers couldn't be seen.

Booth chuckled. "Well, will you at least set it so we're not late for lunch?" Temperance reached over and reset the alarm, giving them an hour or so to get ready.

"Now, back to sleep."

o-O-o

Around noon:

Temperance and Booth had just arrived at the restaurant. The other couple could be seen walking over. They waved. Soon they had arrived to where Temperance and Booth were standing.

"Hey!" Booth greeted the other man, Kyle. "Hungry?"

"Apparently they are." Kyle nodded at the girls, who were already being seated. The two men shared a smile before walking off to follow their wives. Soon they were at the booth were the wives were seated. Each man sat next to his wife. The girls were discussing the ship, and all the activities.

"So, what did we miss?" Booth asked as he slid into the booth.

"We were just talking about the surfing simulator. Sounds like fun." Kyle's wife, Amanda, answered for Temperance. The huge menu hid Temperance's head.

"Yeah it does. Bet I could beat you on it." Kyle challenged Booth.

"Oh, really? Ya wanna bet?"

"Sure. Today, three. Bring your cash."

"You bring yours."

"I don't think-"

"Let the biggest ego win." Amanda shared a smiled with Temperance, who had set down the menu. They both knew this is how it would be for the next two weeks.

"Hey, you two will be off at the spa, talking about how the shade of nail polish doesn't go well with your eyes. At least surfing is a physical activity." This time Booth and Kyle shared a smile.

"Hey, I could beat both of you on the surfing machine." Temperance stated it calmly. Both men stared at her.

"Oh really?" Booth asked.

"Yep."

"You're on."

"You wanna try too?" Kyle asked his wife.

"I'm fine watching you guys get your sorry little butts kicked." Amanda reminded Temperance a lot of Angela.

"You're just scared." Kyle smirked as he looked back as his menu. He knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"Oh, no. I'm not scared. You're on."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get some food." Booth started looking through the menu.

o-O-o

Around three:

Temperance and Booth were the first ones to arrive at the surfing machine. Temperance had on a black halter-topped two-piece, and Booth had a pair of lime-green trunks with Bugs Bunny printed all over them. No one was using the machine, which was perfect. There was some kind of show going on now, and they guessed that they'd be the only ones going surfing. Soon Kyle and Amanda appeared, coming around a corner. Amanda was in a one-piece, as she was very self-conscious. Kyle was in a black pair of trunks. There were boards by the machine, and they each grabbed one. Kyle decided to go first.

"Whoever can stay on the board, standing up, the longest, wins!" He pressed a button and the water started moving. He hopped on the board and got on a wave. He lasted forty seconds before falling. He got out of the water and looked pretty proud.

"Nice. I'll go next, and you know I'll win." Amanda smiled and began. She lasted one minute, twenty seconds. As soon as she got off she beamed at her husband. "I won." He rolled his eyes.

"You're lighter and-"

"Oh, just be quiet. I'll beat both of you." Booth lasted one minute. He got off shaking his head.

"Nice job." Temperance tried to hide her laughter.

"Nice job." He was mocking her tone. "You go and beat it."

"Will do." She lasted three minutes. She smiled as she got back onto the deck. "I did." Both men rolled their eyes while the women high-fived each other.

"Rematch!" Booth argued.

"Sorry, we are kinda tired of winning." Amanda joked, pulling her towel around her. Temperance was doing the same thing.

"Oh you just think you're so great." The men began doing the same thing. Booth reached over and turned the machine off.

"That's because we are!" Amanda exclaimed. She and Temperance linked arms and started walking off.

"We should just let them go." Kyle noted as they walked off.

"I don't know, there are a lot of single men onboard."

"Right. Let's go." The two men followed their wives.

**R&R and I'll try to update soon!!**


	3. Would You Meet Me By The Water,,,

******AN: Hey people! Sorry about the delay, impromptu family trip, no Word, only five minutes on the computer, which was a Mac, and tons of little kids running around me (all who can read… makes it a little hard to type the story). Sorry about the shortness, this isn't one of my best chappies (it's really not), and there's some Cam bashing… Needed to bash someone… Watch out, Cam lovers!**

**Meet Me By The Water**

**Would you meet me by the water, baby?**

"Bored."

"That's the tenth time you've said it within the last three minutes. I think we all know you're bored." Angela was sitting on the couch in the lounge area, Jack beside her, Nessa and Zach with Twilight across from them. She was annoyed with her husband's constant "bored."

"I miss Dr. Brennan." Zach was staring off into space.

"She hasn't been gone more than four days!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we haven't had a case in ten."

"Looks like Twilight misses Booth…" Twilight's head was between her paws. She and Booth would always play around when he came to the Jeffersonian.

"I don't know… Something feels off today. Like something bad's gonna happen soon." Angela played with her ring.

"Maybe it was lunch… That wasn't too good." Jack noted. They had had something that resembled a salad for lunch. They were too bored to go and get real food, and Cam had insisted they have it. _It's healthy for you!_

"And I wish Cam would give us a break. She's always popping in asking how we're doing. And her happiness… Like finally, Booth and Bren are gone and she's free! It's strange…" Angela pondered her thought.

"She's jealous. Honestly, who wouldn't be? They're the perfect couple - team. Everyone knows that Cam liked Booth… And that he dumped her." Nessa added. Amazingly, for the short period of time she'd been at the Jeffersonian, she knew all the gossip.

"Yeah… That's true. Where is she?" Jack asked. Silence. Suddenly you could hear high-heels clicking up the steps. Everyone changed the subject – how they all wished they could be going to Jamaica.

"The water… Such a crystal blue…"

"And the sun!"

"The hot lifeguards… Oops!" Angela avoided her husband's glare. "You know, they'd be hot, from the sun…"

"Hello, everyone. What are you all doing up here? The lab is downstairs." Cam was standing at the edge of the couches.

"We were just talking about how lucky Booth and Bren are." Angela cut in before Zach could blow their cover. She could see a dark look cross Cam's features, but it was soon gone.

"Oh, yes, they are, aren't they? Well, I'm here to inform you of a gala taking place about a week from today. We are all invited, and you will all go. And Kae and Parker are welcome to join. So is Twilight."

"But, Dr. Brennan won't be here!" Zach exclaimed.

"Well, that's too bad. There will be reporters there…. Apparently it's a big event. Only certain people are invited. I want you all to dress up!" Cam turned on her heel and left. Everyone was silent until they heard her heels clicking on the floor below.

"Did she deliberately plan this so Booth and Bren couldn't come?"

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Jack asked his wife.

"I wouldn't think so, Dr. Brennan is a very important part of the Jeffersonian. We'd be nothing – solved no cases, anything – without her. The Jeffersonian wouldn't have a very good reputation without her." Nessa noted.

"Yeah, that's true." Zach sighed.

"I don't know if I'll go." Jack was staring off into space; thinking.

"And why not?" Angela stared at him.

"Well, first we should find out if Booth and Dr. Brennan are invited, and then I'll make my decision."

"Why?" Zach didn't understand what was going on.

"Well, if she specifically doesn't want them to come, then why should we? We're all a team, and without Dr. Brennan, we wouldn't be able to solve all those cases, as Nessa said. I think she wants it to look like _she_ is the boss of us, when really Dr. Brennan is. Well, I guess she _is_ our boss, but we really only listen to Dr. Brennan. And Dr. Brennan is her own boss, and that's sometimes a very good thing." He remembered a time when Cam swore the victim was killed by a knife, while Dr. Brennan knew that it wasn't, and if she would have just gone along with Cam, the innocent man would be in prison. "I mean, she does listen, and think, about her theories, but she always stands by hers. She doesn't just diss Cam and go behind her back." The rest of the team nodded. "If Cam said that the knife was the weapon, Dr. Brennan would have one of us look into it, while another person looks into her theory. It's that simple. We're not a team without her."

"True. I wonder if one of them has a cell on them…" Angela wondered.

"No service."

"Well, hopefully they're having a good time." Nessa smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." The whole gang was smiling, imagining Dr. Brennan having fun and just relaxing.

"Well, this should make for a _great_ next book." Angela wiggled her eyebrows, and the team all started laughing.

**Yes, I realize that may not be too realistic, but I'm not following the story line, so there wasn't that moment of Cam-niceness in the final episode. And, we haven't really seen much of her lately, so I thought I'd make things a little darker. Again, sorry about the shortness, but I'm idealess. Well, I have ideas, but not sure how to right them. Ideas abd reviews are loved!!!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Cause I Can't Get You Off Of My,,,

**Oops. One month or so… Sorry! I've hit a block with this story (and my life… long story), but I hope this helps a little.**

**I do have the baby names picked out… And how many kids they're getting. They'll show up at the end of the story (mwahaha!). And I know, I'm such a party pooper. If you don't know why, read the chapter.**

**Oh, and super sadly, I don't own the restaurant, but man does it rock. Like really rock. Super expensive (only one restaurant in this town has food over $10), but delicious. Enjoy! (Check this out, remove spaces- www . dailyherald . com/search/searchstory . asp?id332938 and go down to Drama - Actress)**

**Meet Me By The Water**

**'Cause I can't get you off of my mind**

_Bang bang bang bang_

Temperance was knocking on Amanda and Kyle's door. They were supposed to meet for lunch three hours ago.

"Any luck?" Booth appeared suddenly. He had been looking around the deck for them, with no luck.

"No… This isn't like them. We've only known them for a few days but they've never been late for anything. Except that one time they got lost." Temperance looked at the door. "Maybe we should just go in." She turned the doorknob and the door opened. She took a step in. The room was in distress. She took a few more steps forward, Booth following. She gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god…"

Booth was ready to snap back with "you believe in a god?" but decided against it. He remained silent as he stared at what was left of Amanda and Kyle. But the looks of it, they hadn't known what had happened. There was a bullet wound in the center of each of their heads, and cuts on their arms. They were lying on the bed, sheets tousled and bloody at the end. The bed had cut marks all over it. Maybe whoever had done this had been looking for something specific, as the state of the room suggested.

"Booth… They're on the ship." Temperance was trying to not cry. Her friends… they were _gone_. She was used to seeing people on their worst day, as they were called. But never had they been her friends. Sure, there was her mother, but never her friends. She was used to the fact that her mother was dead, but this, this was different. They had just been alive, and now they weren't. But what scared her more was that whoever had killed them was still on the ship. She had until they reached Jamaica to find out who did it. That would be considerably difficult, as she didn't have the lab, or a phone to reach the lab. But…

o-O-o

Big Bowl Chinese and Thai restaurant, Washington DC

"Auntie Ange, this place is loud!" Parker was sitting at the table. They were all dining out at this Thai-Chinese place. It was called Big Bowl, and it was full of people, kinda dark, with Chinese symbols on big, colored, rolls of fabric hanging down from the ceiling. There was music playing, but all the conversation made it hard to distinguish the actual words. You could hear the sound of stir-fry being made in the background.

"I know sweetie, but the food is great." Angela said to the little boy sitting beside her. Both Jack and Zach's faces were hidden by the large menus, and Nessa had already made her decision.

"Remind me why we came here?" Nessa was looking at Angela. Her hair was worn in a low side-pony, different than her usual pigtails. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at her, for she was the only one with noticeably dyed hair. She was sitting right under a light, so that didn't make it easier to miss her pink hair. She didn't care at all.

"To eat." Zach stated, still hidden behind the menu.

"Mommy," Kae had started calling Angela mommy, as they were both super close, "can I dye my hair like Nessa?" She tried to make her eyes widen and stuck out a tiny portion of her lower lip.

"No sweetie. You are not dying your hair pink. When you move out you can."

"But you died your hair purple! When you were _sixteen_."

"Yes, and I've learned from that. It's a no."

"But-" Kae stopped when the food arrived. Hers was a steaming plate of lemon chicken. Angela grinned as her stir-fry was set in front of her. Jack clapped his hands together when his kung-pao chicken was placed before him. Nessa took her fork and stole a piece of teriyaki chicken from Zach's plate. He glared at her and took one of her noodles from her plate of pad Thai. Parker just stared at his plate of orange chicken. Everything looked delicious.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Angela was still grinning as she surveyed the food. "Everyone pass their plates to the left!"

o-O-o

About an hour later:

"That was good. Really good." Kae was relaxing against the chair.

"Yeah. Really good." Jack loved his chicken.

"I still don't know why you didn't trade plates…" Angela mumbled. She did get to try some of the food but when she asked for Zach's he just stared at her.

"Because we all ordered what we wanted." Parker said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But you might have liked something else!"

"I liked what I had just fine. It was yummy." Parker grinned.

"Yeah, it was yummy." Nessa loved her food. It had been delicious.

"We're coming here again, and soon." Jack added.

**Soo… That was short… But I have other things to work on right now, but at least I got something up! R&R please!**


	5. I've Been Thinking Everyday,,,

**Hello, everyone! It's been a long time – and for good reason. I've been seriously working on my writing skills. Everything I write is much longer, now, and hopefully a lot better. A year of hard work should mean improvement.**

**Anyone willing to beta? I don't usually reread my stuff before I post it (call it whatever you want), and when I was rereading the story so I remembered what was going on, I found some simple but annoying mistakes. You'll have to be able to deal with my errant schedule. :)**

**Oooh, and there's a new poll on my profile! Please check it out!**

* * *

_I've been thinking everyday about you_

Temperance started to fall to the floor, but Booth caught her. "How… There are murderers on this ship, Booth! Why would they kill Kyle and Amanda? How are we supposed to catch them? I don't have my lab, Zach, Ange, Jack… The cops on this ship are all rookies, aside from the chief. They'll never be able to catch them. What if they kill again? Are we next, because we were close with them?" Her words were so soft, Booth had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here," he said. "We don't want to mess up the crime scene, remember?" Booth gently lifted her up so she was standing. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked, trying to not look at the tears on her face.

"I think so," Temperance replied, but still leaned heavily on him as they exited the room.

As soon as they were out, she slid down the wall, holding her head in her hands.

"We can't really leave – they could come back and destroy evidence. One of us should stay, but then what happens if they come after us? Neither one of us have a gun, and we can't leave to get one…"

Booth sat down next to her, pulling her close. "Shh. Why don't we wait here for someone to walk by? Then we can ask them for help." He wondered why they couldn't leave separately – logically, they were both strong enough to take down just about anyone. _Maybe she's not being rational… But I shouldn't expect her to be, not right now._

"But what if the person walking by happens to be the killer? Or one of the killers? What if there are a lot of them? How are we supposed to find anyone? There are three levels of just _rooms_! With about 100 rooms per level, and at least two people per room…that's 600 people, at least! How are we supposed to find the murderer? Or murderers!" She was ranting now, and she knew it. But these were her _friends_. They had been living, breathing, smiling just a few hours ago. Now they were dead. Gone. They'd never smile again, bicker over what fish and chips really should be, or even breathe! She had seen death every day, and managed to remain impartial. But these were her friends, and god knows there aren't enough anthropologists around. She wouldn't trust anyone to do the autopsy, but she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to do it.

"We'll figure it out. Just _breathe_," Booth said. He was used to comforting wives, children, parents… People who had all lost the ones they loved. He had lost many friends over the years (being in the army will do that to you), but it made things even worse because his wife had lost someone so close at the same time.

"But they'll never breathe again…" she choked out, and then a sob ripped out. Curling into her husband, she finally let go.

-

Angela felt like smashing her computer to itty bitty bits. She usually wasn't so violently pissed at so said inanimate objects, but this was different. Someone had hacked in, which she had thought impossible. Thankfully, all of her really important stuff as protected, if not more, than the files at the CIA.

"How did someone get in? I've hired countless people to make it as secure as it can get, including coding some of my own software," she grumbled, fiddling with her necklace.

The damage that had been done was irrevocable. Even though she was a artist, she still had very important files on that computer.

The day was not starting out well.

-

Officer Dan had seen a lot of weird stuff in all of his years working on cruise ships, and this managed to make the list.

A beautiful woman with a tearstained face was snuggled up to what looked like a very scary man he certainly didn't want to mess with in front of a door to a room where there had been mysterious noises earlier that morning.

He wasn't sure if he should wake them up – the guy looked like he could kill him with a simple poke, and he knew pretty women, when woken up, could be very scary in their own right. Maybe if he just made some randomly loud noise, like banging on a door, he could wake them up without causing havoc. It worked.

-

Temperance woke up to a loud banging noise. Her leg immediately shot out, knocking whoever it was to the ground.

"Owww…" someone moaned, and she straightened out so she could look at the person she had felled.

The man was handsome, with fair-haired curls poking out from his hat. His nose was crooked, like he had been punched in the face one too many times. He had floral shorts on, with a white tee and a badge pinned on. His green nametag read _Officer Dan, St. Maria Police Force_.

"Was that really necessary?" he bit out, rubbing his ankle. "That hurt."

"You startled me," Temperance said, and shrugged.

Booth moved from his place beside her, finally waking up.

"Jeeze, what happened here?" he asked as his eyes adjusted to the sun. _Damn bright sun._

"He startled me. I thought he might be one of _them_," Temperance explained.

"Them?" Dan asked, eyes wide.

"I would tell you to open the door and find out, but you'd destroy evidence," she calmly clarified.

"Evidence?"

"Two people were murdered sometime between midnight and noon," Booth said, looking over at Temperance. Her mood swing –barely able to keep herself together to calm, cool, and kick ass – was a curious thing, but he assumed this was how she was coping.

"What? _Murder_?!"

Booth rolled his eyes. This officer really wasn't so smart. "Yes, murder."

"Well, then, I should go in and check it out—" he said. This could be his big break, a murder case.

"No way Jose. You don't have clearance," Booth said.

"I'm a police officer! Of course I do!"

"And I'm Special Agent Seely Booth, FBI. That's my partner, Temperance Booth," he liked how that sounded, "forensic anthropologist. There's no way you are going to 'check it out' and destroy evidence." Okay, so he wasn't sure if he really did have jurisdiction on the ship, he wasn't even sure exactly where they were, but this guy was a dweeb and he wasn't afraid to use violence.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' Go get your boss and bring him back here," when the man didn't move, Booth changed tactics. "_Now_."

"Okay!" Dan said as he jumped up and hobbled away in search of his boss, and possibly a nurse. His ankle _hurt_.

* * *

**Please feed me. :) Just by pressing that little purpleish button down there...**


End file.
